Rotary aircraft (or rotorcraft), such as helicopters and tilt wing aircraft, operate using internal combustion engines. Two common features of internal combustion engines are that they include air intakes, which provide oxygen for combustion, and that they operate at very high temperatures. Because of the high temperatures and risk of fire in a vehicle powered by an internal combustion engine, such vehicles may include a firewall that provides a physical fire barrier between the engine compartment and other portions of the vehicle that may be affected by fire.